


Prince of Secrets

by Katniss239



Series: Blood of my Blood [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Family Feels, Family Secrets, Fluff, Hurt, Love, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Rated T To Be Safe, Romance, may add more later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katniss239/pseuds/Katniss239
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is it true?"<br/>He looked up from the floor. He looked up at the faces he had known all his life. Now, they seemed like total strangers. When no one answered, he roared. "IS IT!?"</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Prince Corrin, son of Princess Liani and grandson of King Thorin, has always been a pride to his family. But Liani has always acted strange around her son, and Corrin can't figure out why. What he will discover may be more than he can handle...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince of Secrets

Thorin paced restlessly outside the healing chambers.

Liani's screams were like nails on glass for him to hear.

"H-how long can this...go on for?" Dwalin asked hesitantly.

"It can go on for hours, sometimes days." Balin told him. "There's never any certainty."

Thorin had been pacing for a full day now.

He had just completed another turn when Liani's screams fell silent, replaced by the bawling of a newborn. Thorin forced his way into the chambers. The healers parted for him, and found Liani sitting upright in bed, her sisters on either side of her. As her family and friends approached, Liani looked up. She opened up her arms to reveal an infant wrapped in pale blue cloth. The baby had a small scrub of white-gold hair.

"It's a boy." Viani said quietly.

"Why did it have to be him?" Liani whispered.

"Liani," Kiani coaxed, "Tsai is thousands of miles away."

"He can't reach you here." Viani added.

Liani only nodded, gazing down at her infant son. After a long moment of silence, Thorin told the healers to clear out. "He'll never know his father." Liani said finally. "It will be the people who raise him."

Her sisters nodded.

"Have you decided on a name for him?" Thorin asked.

"We have." Kiani replied, and Viani added. "Corrin."

 

 

***

 

 

Prince Corrin grew quickly.

A curious and intelligent young lad, he was quickly learning the ways of the world. When he was old enough, he was given his first wooden sword. He had to plead with Dwalin on an almost daily basis to teach him.

Dwalin swore he had never seen a dwarfling so eager to learn.

Corrin was a model prince, very quickly picking up all the proper manners and style, excelling in the training arena.

He was the pride of his family.

It didn't take long for Fili and Kili to get him involved in their mischief however.

No prank involving the two brothers and their cousin ended well.

But Corrin made up for his trouble-making by excelling in every other aspect.

It was the day of his official coronation. His aunt Viani was busy braiding his hair. Corrin's grin only spread wider as he looked at himself in the mirror. He only had a gold-white stubble right now, but it would grow. He was patient. After a few moments, he asked. "Where's mum?"

"She...had some things to take care of before the ceremony." Viani answered. "But she'll be there love, don't worry."

 _What could be more important than coming to her son's coronation?_  He thought.

He didn't voice his thoughts however, when his aunt finished with his hair. He stood up, now fully taking in himself. His own style was one large braid that ran along the top of his head, then came down and wrapped around his neck like a gold white snake. Several more complex braids had been added, but those were only for show. Only for today.

He was dressed in several layers of wool, leather and armor, all in gold and black, with a black fur-lined jacket on top, and a gold medallion belt tied across his waist.

Corrin smiled. "It's perfect."

"Come love." Viani whispered in his ear. "The people await."

 

 

 

***

 

 

As everyone watched, Corrin walked down the long hallway with long, confident strides, and his head held high. His entire family waited for him on the high dais. His grandfather's chest was puffed out with pride as Corrin kneeled before him, and looked up with a smile. Corrin listened to his grandfather's speech-which was ridiculously long-before a young page brought forth the crown. It wasn't nearly as big or elaborate as his grandfather's, but it was still a handsome craft. a half-circle of silver studded with small chunks of mithril.

Corrin gave his vows, and dipped his head as Thorin placed the crown on his head.

"Then on this day," he proclaimed, "I, Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the Mountain, proclaim you, Corrin, a prince of Erebor, and heir to the throne!" The crowd roared it's approval. Corrin turned to face them, and thrust his fist into the air, making the people cheer all the louder.

 

 

***

 

 

The feast went on well into the night.

Corrin searched the crowd for his red-haired mother, but found no sign of her.

Finally, he gave up, and joined the rest of his family on the dais.

The music was thundering, couples were dancing, and drunken dwarves were singing off-key. Corrin had drained two cups of wine when he spotted a familiar face. He couldn't help grinning from ear to ear. Raven-haired Morgana was a dwarrowdam that he had had his eyes on for quite awhile. He had never worked up the courage to speak to her before, but now he had two cups of wine under his belt.

Fili and Kili took notice of where he was looking, and grinned just as wide.

"Go get her, boy." Kili urged.

Corrin didn't need to be told twice.

He rose from his seat and walked down the rows of tables to where Morgana was sitting.

She was in the middle of a conversation with someone when he said, and held out his hand. "Pardon me. Lady Morgana, may I have the honor of this dance?" Morgana looked up at him with a teasing smile and said. "I would be honored, my prince."

The other dwarrowdams started whispering to each other as the two of them made their way to the middle of the floor.

They joined the circling pairs of dwarves for a few hours before the song came to an end.

Corrin held up a finger, asking Morgana to give him a moment, and walked over to the musicians. When he came back, the musicians started playing a fast-paced and upbeat tune, one the dwarves knew well.

Slowly, the floor cleared until only Corrin and Morgana were left.

Everyone watched as they twisted and stomped and spun. When Corrin lifted Morgana up off the ground with just one hand, there was a collective gasp from the crowd. But he carefully set her back down soon after. As he danced with the woman of his dreams, Corrin felt that this had to be the best night of his life. 


End file.
